


Given time, time gives unexpected things back

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild character death/violence, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: A hunt before a full moon brings an unmated alpha something he didn't know he was searching for in the strangest of packages





	Given time, time gives unexpected things back

**Author's Note:**

> In this I did make it rabbits self lubricate like omegas just cause it made sense to me
> 
> Normal alpha/beta/omega dynamics with the acception that there are no other alphas to a pack only betas/omegas

With midday breaking on a full moons night roman the unmated alpha of the shield gathers the other unmated betas of the pack to head out hunting. The traditions of his pack calling for already mated pairs to spend the hours before a moon together as when the full moon rises unmated pairs come together in search of their one true mate, often nosing around and causing trouble for mated pairs if not already together

This celebratory tradition to roman is just another necessity and need for his pack. For this monthly ritual he knows they will need fresh meat for the omegas who in heat need extra sustenance

As his hunters gather he raises an eyebrow silencing a few gossiping betas who are discussing the omegas and tonight's ceremony, he needs their focus for this hunt not only do they need the meat but it's dangerous and he doesn't want someone to get killed. Without his second in command and most trusted beta seth by his side he can already feel the annoyance setting in with the younger betas he must take with him but with seth with his mate there's not much he can do but get this over with as quickly and efficiently as possible 

"We're going to follow the stream until we can pick up on some fresh tracks" roman states simply already missing the majority of hunters that are absent due to the moon. "Remember to move quickly and be careful, we need the meat but we don't need to risk injury" he sends a warning glare to the gossiping betas from before "if all goes according to plan we'll all be back in time for the falling of the moon, when the ceremony begins"

He spares a glance over his group then back at his packs den, at the houses lit up with mated pairs and the omegas gathering by the stream that runs through their homeland "let's move out" he announces before he shifts. Black fur as dark as midnight sprouts up over his body as his body contorts and bones rearrange into a stronger more primal form 

Grey eyes shine in the dwindling sunlight as he stands by the stream at the forests edge his fellow hunters all shifting to their inner wolves around him, yet none as big or as pure black as he is. He stands alone as a pure beast, a true alpha that does his packs bloodline proud. The tattoo his proof in human form now replaced by signature midnight fur ,his status the only proof he needs of who he is

A glance to the sky reveals a moon quickly creeping in on them and roman faintly wonders if he waited long enough, if he'd be able to skip another lonely full moon without a mate. The water carries the enticing scent of omegas preparing to go into heat to him and he blinks allowing the thoughts to disappear downstream as he sees his pack of hunters reflected in it's waters. Their restless because of the scent but it brings back purpose to roman, they need him, his pack needs him, they always come first 

With that strong thought cemented in his mind he throws his head back and howls signalling the hunt that is to come before his powerful legs set him in motion, carrying him into the forest away from the scents of one home and into another, another that can kill. Trees rush past him, the sounds of his betas follow close behind with rustling brush and paw falls on the ground, the stream fading into the background as an afterthought as they run further from the safety of the den and begin to track their next prey. Scents fill his nose, the crisp forest, the deer their now tracking and something else, something distractingly sweet and foreign 

It reminds him of an omega only it's definitely not but still it calls to him, enticing him more then any omega ever could or has before. He hasn't even realised he's left his pack behind to pursue the scent until all is still around him and he's facing something he can't quite understand but it ignites a fury he's never felt before. The cliff face before him extends high above the ground a space a wolf usually isn't comfortable with as their made to run which presents him with a curious challenge when he finds his eyes glued to a spot just up above him

There's a lone stag on the ledge which isn't really anything abnormal, their made to jump and jumping onto ledges to escape predators is normal too but that's not the reason he's up there and he's not the reason roman is here. No that delicious scent is something he would bet drew in this creature aswell and it draws a growl from him, not one you would expect as it's protective and the thing it's protective of is just abnormal yet roman knows it's so cause his eyes can't seem to stay away from the small creature for long

Auburn so small and fragile, just a bundle of fluff hiding in a crack in the cliff face from a stag sharing the same ledge. One look at him and his heart seems to stop and speed up all at once and somehow he just knows that the stag followed his little rabbit here with only bad intentions, he knows his smart little bunny decided to hide rather then shift back to protect himself and roman doesn't know when he decided this little auburn ball was his but he's decided he doesn't care. He can't care now that he's face to muzzle with the stag who's attacking what's his and how dare he scare such a cute little thing

Romans not quite sure what he expected but it wasn't his mind to cut off mid sentence when horns almost drive him from the ledges edge. It's high up and thanks to his strength roman can hold his ground against the fellow shifter but he knows he doesn't have the upper hand here. Not only is he bigger which means it's harder to move on such a small ledge if he falls he's likely to break an ankle, this stag could land on his feet and walk away unharmed 

As an alpha though Romans stubborn and he's not about to back down when it comes to.. What should he call him he doesn't even know his name, red he'll have to go with that for now cause he's barely jumping out of the way and avoiding plunging off the ledge. He needs to focus he's in a fight after all to protect red but that scent is just so distracting and he's worried. He hasn't felt worry grip his heart like this before because he knows how fragile bunnies are and the more he thinks about it the more he just wants to check on the auburn ball of fluff 

He jumps jaws locking with antlers, he needs to focus or he'll get them both killed and then his pack.. Their pack will be defenceless. His body's thrown lightly with the stags shaking but he lets go and aims for the leg sharp jaws biting down, the stag stumbles and he pulls back just enough to snap at his side.... Then watch the stag fall to the ground below 

He waits and when he doesn't get up he almost manages to sigh in this form, the competitors... Wait competitor did he really think a stag was competition. He shakes it off it doesn't matter red is safe and the pack will have meat for tonight's ceremony 

Romans eyes soften after a moment and his eyes shift back to the small bundle of auburn fluff that's now looking up at him with big blue eyes. His eyes are unlike anything roman had seen before so alive and unafraid for a prey animal

Red does something that almost gives roman a heart attack, he hops forward and as if on some twisted reflex roman takes a step back. He knows it's ridiculous, for a wolf, an alpha no less to back away from such a small animal but the look of unknown emotion in his eyes is so strong and roman can feel the emotions reflected in his own heart that it's all he can do not to shift back or knot him right here 

Red seems to observe him before he hops forward again but this time roman does step back and the bunny seems glad. Auburn fur suddenly rubbing against a black paw in affection and roman finds himself laying down so red can get safely on his back before he knows it. With soft auburn fur snuggled into midnight black roman carefully makes his way down from the ledge skidding a little before jumping from a safe distance 

He knows carrying the rabbit like a pup would be safer but the idea seems ridiculous, even insulting as he tilts his head back to check on the sleeping ball on his back. A fresh wave of sticky sweet scent hits him and he feels his body throb in response much to his own surprise, this wasn't something anyone else could draw from him 

A noise startles him back to the present and he looks up and growls just as one of the younger betas from his hunting group comes crashing through them. He sidesteps in time to hear them run into the cliff face behind and watch as the rest of the pack appear. They seem impressed by his catch, a stag and it appears one of the betas believed a rabbit but when his jaws came close Romans own snapped forcing him to submit on the ground, neck and belly exposed while whining in apology 

It takes a minute to compose himself once he's made it clear red isn't to be touched, he tilts his head back and howls before making his way back towards the den. The betas drag the corpse behind them, fresh spoils for the pack but roman couldn't really care right now 

The full moons high in the sky and for the first time he can feel something else spreading through his veins. He pauses briefly at the stream just to dip them in, to wash off any other scents before he continues on ahead and straight back to his pack, then his house 

He's careful when he shifts back, cradling the auburn creature close in his arms and marvelling at the fact that such a small thing would trust him so easily. There's a thump in his heart when he sets the bunny on a pillow on his bed, amongst all the furs, it's only now that roman realises he doesn't have a rabbit fur on his bed like so many others would 

Breathing in he has to turn, take a step away, that scent is so strong and enticing he can practically feel his knot forming already two words starting to swirl in his head and heart, mate, mine 

"Are you just going to stand there" the voice is so sudden but perfect it almost makes his heart stop "or are you gonna mate me big boy" cause he already knows who's taking. He spins so quickly on his heel he almost stumbles when he stops but when he does it's hard to stand. Before him on his bed amongst the furs and pillows lay a naked red, set with his auburn ears and tail which matches his hair.. All his hair perfectly

His not sure why but when he looks at it it reminds roman of sunsets like the moment just before the night falls upon you, it's a bittersweet feeling to him

Taking in all of his beautiful.. Mate, yeah that feels right his mate is interrupted by a painful throb between his legs, a reminder of his need to mate his mate. "Well you gonna stick your carrot in me or what" it's crude but he chuckles anyway "easy, what's your name or should I call you red" he asks and the bunny smirks "red huh I like it... The names dean though since you saved me and all" 

"Dean" roman tries it on his tongue as he steps closer sitting at the end of his bed and observing the way dean squirms, it reminds him of a random fact, rabbits are in heat all year round. "And you? Or should I just call you alpha" it takes a moment but bold hands reach out to run along his chest before settling on drawing lines along his tattoo 

His knot almost swells at the way dean calls him alpha and he has to take a breath to calm himself "roman" he responds and dean nods absentmindedly drawing patterns. Roman can't help but notice all the little things like the subtle change in his scent when he finally touched him or the far away look in his eyes while he focuses completely on the tattoo 

It's sudden when dean looks up but it's around the time roman notices his furs are starting to get soaked "roman we can talk tomorrow... For tonight I need you to mate me" roman doesn't answer because he doesn't need to as he leans in and presses his lips softly to deans. It's a sweet gesture that's unnecessary and while he knows he should talk to him some more he can't put them both through the torture of sitting unmated any longer 

Deans words are the last things to cut through the fog of mine and mate, his consent to this being all roman really needs for now other then his name cause the universe tells him everything is right like this and he knows it's true when he looks down at the creature splayed on his furs. Dean is so pliable in Romans grip and it doesn't take long to position them with dean straddling his thighs and roman holding him close

He wants to see deans face for their first mating but he also knows when he knots it'll take hours to break apart so they need to be comfortable. Deans tail twitches restlessly and Romans own brushes over it and across his lower back to sooth him as he gently lowers dean down 

Ears fold despite all the slick when roman first penetrates and he holds still using all the willpower he holds as an alpha. He's thankful when the warm wet heat loosens just a little and he can press further into the tight sweetness of it. The scent that is dean surrounds him and it's such a dizzying experience roman almost loses himself for a second but he leans back a little and focuses on deans slowly blissful face 

Few things come to mind in the brief seconds that pass, the fact their doing this in human form, the fact deans a bunny, the fact he didn't think to prep dean beforehand and even the way he's losing such control despite being an alpha. It's all a little overwhelming, he never even thought he'd have a mate but now he does and he's here with him. Roman begins to fall into his mind where he tends to overthink things but just as the fall starts deans now so familiar scent washes over him, his scent so much stronger then before and he loses a battle he couldn't struggle in for long

Roman thrusts up and everything's so good, deans soft pleasured whimper and his scent that only seems to be getting sweeter. A scent that appears to get stronger as his pleasure starts to grow with each move of hips weather deans or Romans, the sweet smell ever enticing him more into a rut

It's already beginning to become to much for roman and it's almost enough to embarrass him when he realises he's going to knot early. It takes some control but he manages to slow his hips gripping deans probably a little to tightly to hold the eagerly bouncing bunny still. He gets a whine in protest but when the auburn rabbit realises twisting isn't going to change anything he stills instead changing his approach to look at roman with a pout 

"Why'd you stop" he complains after a moment of roman still not moving and all roman can do is flush red with embarrassment, how's he suppose to answer that. "Oh...." The rabbits smarter then he looks Romans learned that quickly since meeting him so he's not to surprised when dean catches on

Usually he's not one to be embarrassed or anything other then pure alpha like he's suppose to be but deans turned all that upside down within only hours of knowing him, so when roman tilts his head down to hide his red tinted cheeks behind dark hair it doesn't surprise him as much as it probably should. Dean as sly as ever though manages to squirm his hips a little in the slightly slack grip before leaning close, he makes a big act of tucking Romans hair behind his ear before he whispers to him. "Doesn't my strong alpha want to knot me" it's asked innocently like a question but with deans wiggling hips and excitedly twitching tail it's anything but innocent 

Roman takes a breath in before he looks up at the beautiful bunny on top of him, he hadn't even considered what knotting the smaller creature might do but he seems eager enough. With a possessive growl something typical of alpha behaviour he suddenly pulls dean closer loving the breathless whimper of pleasure he gets in response. He sniffs at his neck ruffling short hair "you asked for my mark mate and you shall receive all of it" he growls lowly feeling dean quake slightly against him 

He keeps his face pressed against deans neck breathing in his scent deeply as he begins to thrust into him once more, no longer holding himself back his thrusts are harder, deeper, drawing delicious moans and whimpers from dean each time. This time when he feels that heat lick at his belly he pushes forward with more purpose, holds dean closer and feels the way he squeezes around him, bouncing his lilith hips as quickly as he can. He watches deans faced spaced out with pleasure yet still grinning when he meets his eyes as if he knows what's to come 

Roman licks his lips and pulls back intending on kissing dean but when he feels his fangs he understands. The heat feels like molten coiled in the pit of his stomach and he knows what to do, what he's always been waiting to do. His knot starts to swell but that's not what his focusing on, his tongue flicks out against the pulse on deans neck where he's been focusing this entire time and now the times come 

His teeth sink into soft flesh, he can hear deans whimper as he bites down but feels arms pulling him closer, holding him closer and it's encouragement enough for roman to bite down harder. His knot swells completely and he finds it hard to move before he presses completely into dean cumming while he marks his mate, the most right thing in the world. A few moments pass before he pulls back to observe the mark on deans shoulder and it's now he finally realises his mate is quivering in his grip 

A glance up full of worry reveals it's not what roman feared it was and he gently cups deans face to kiss him softly. "You did so well" he praises sparing a glance at the wet mess between them amazed that he could come untouched but deciding it's best not to mention it just yet 

A soft laugh brings him back to reality as dean rests his head against him "amazing" he manages to say tiredly shifting his hips a little, drawing whimpers from both over stimulated men. Roman smiles though proud of his little rabbit as he slowly lays back bringing dean with him so he can rest against his chest

It shouldn't surprise roman when dean who's almost asleep with Romans hands carding through his hair suddenly just sits up, careful not to move his lower body however. "What's wrong" he asks eyes tracing over his mark on instinct when dean lifts a hand to run over it "I never got to mark you" a light flush appears on deans cheeks and roman can't help his small chuckle 

"Oh yeah you didn't did you" he'd never thought of letting a rabbit mark him but dean was changing a lot of things for him so why not this aswell. The thought of living without his mates mark hadn't occurred to him because it wasn't as option so roman lays back and bares his neck. "Come on" deans head tilts curiously "you sure?" "Of course your mine" roman can't help the possible growl as his arms wrap tighter around dean drawing him even closer "just as I am yours, in every way" 

Dean doesn't move right away but it isn't long before roman feels teeth pressing into his neck after a swipe from a tongue, it's shy and cute and he knows it's going to mainly consist of only two marks but it's deans, which makes it his and makes it right 

When dean finally pulls back roman sighs, feeling his whole body relax. He feels deans do the same on top of him and vaguely he doesn't mind the fact that his knot has stuck them together, in fact he's found he likes this closeness a lot. With dean drifting off on his chest he's reminded of the auburn fur against his midnight and he vaguely wonders if they'll be awake in time to watch the auburn sky consume the night when morning comes

Dean snuggles against his chest in peaceful sleep and roman decides he doesn't care as long as their together to watch auburn mix into night for the rest of there lives. It's a strange thought but it makes roman smile, deans a strange little bunny who's brought just the right thing into his life and with his mate sleeping against him roman drifts off into the first full moon of the rest of his life


End file.
